Halloween Rendezvous
by TazBrat
Summary: Bella meets mysterious Edward only on Halloween...but is he real or a dream? Be warned LEMON content
1. Chapter 1

Chapter: 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own "Twilight" or any of its characters, Stephenie Meyers is the sole and lucky owner.**

**Disclaimer: All songs listed are copyrighted by: Halestorm 2009 Copyright Atlantic Recording Corp.**

**Rating: M **

**Huge thanks need to go out to my beta Kelli - Breath-of-twilight, so all her red sharpie skills and for berating my ass for being so crappy with commas and periods.**

**Special thanks go out to edwardemmetlust for encouraging me and twisting my arm to show my lusty side. **

**Halloween Rendezvous**

**Chapter 1**

It's Halloween night, and the brightest full moon I've ever seen hangs hauntingly in the dark sky above me.

The moon is so close and big you can almost touch it. This is my favorite day of the year. Not because of the trick or treating, but the mystery that comes along with it.

My name is Bella Swan, and I'm twenty-six. My infatuation with this holiday started last year, when I first saw him.

He was dressed as a vampire and sitting in the darkest corner at the club 'Nights End'. I'd never seen him there before during my many visits, and curiosity got the best of me. "Who's that?" I asked my over excitable friend Alice.

"That's Edward Cullen," she replied, "but no one knows anything about him. He's been coming in here for the past two months and never speaks with anyone." _How odd is it that no one knows any information about someone that gorgeous. _

I couldn't help but stare at him. He had the deepest green eyes I'd ever seen. His hair was and odd shade of bronze and looked liked hands had constantly raked through it. _I wonder what it would feel like... _"Earth to Bella…" Alice said as she waved her hand in front of my face, pulling me from my daydream.

"Sorry," I said with a giggle. Just then Edward looked up and our eyes made contact. His lips curled into a grin, and I turned my face down to hide the blush I could feel heating my cheeks. I looked back up, expecting to see him sitting there still grinning at me, but all I saw was an empty seat. Quickly I scanned the room hoping to find him again, but to no avail. With a sigh I let Alice drag me out to the dance floor.

After an hour of dancing and a few….maybe more drinks, "Innocence" by Halestorm came over the speakers. Alice and I sprinted back to the floor, squealing like the girls we were. During the chorus, I felt strong cold arms circle around my waist, and almost like I was flying I found myself in the same dark corner I first saw Edward.

"Don't turn around," a voice whispered in my ear. My heart started to race, and I wanted to call out, but every time my lips opened my throat went dry. "I could smell your sweet scent from across the room," the silky voice said, as cold smooth lips grazed from my ear to my shoulder.

Shifting my eyes, I struggled to focus on the face that was inches from mine, and instantly noticed the bronze hair. My chest started to heave as his tongue slid back toward my neck. "You taste better than you smell." I couldn't stop it, my eyes closed as my head tilted back against him. "What do you want?" I asked as the breath I was holding escaped me.

"Your innocence," said he replied cryptically.

That was a year ago, and I don't remember anything after that, nor have I seen him since.

Alice and I went out every Halloween, but this Halloween all I could think about was the previous year.

It was silly but I was hoping that he would be there again. _If he is, will he even remember me?_.

As the night went on, I didn't once see him. The night continued like any other night, with one exception, I had to turn in early because I had to work the next day. At Eleven PM, I told Alice I was going to head home so I could at least get a few hours of sleep. We hugged, and I departed.

While walking to my car, I thought I heard footsteps behind me, getting louder as they got closer. So I hurriedly searched for my keys. As soon as my door was closed, I locked it and looked out the window. With the moon shinning so brightly, I could see all around, but there was no one in site. _No one can see me in here with tinted windows, _I reassured myself.

Gradually I relaxed, and convinced myself it was just my overactive imagination. After starting the car, I reached down to turn up the heat and get the chill out, then I turned on the radio. Scanning through the stations I heard "Familiar Taste of Poison" by Halestorm come on. I leaned back to listen to it and closed my eyes. Now being totally relaxed, I didn't notice the sound of leather rubbing until I felt the same cold fingers on me as last Halloween.

My eyes flew open to find him sitting in the seat next to me with his hand at my neck. Opening my mouth to scream, I was abruptly silenced when his lips crashed to mine. My head started spinning, and it felt like my equilibrium was gone. My hands went to his hair with a mind of their own. As the kiss got deeper, I could have sworn my tongue was being cut, just at that moment he let out a low moan and pulled away, making me feel abandoned. I tried to open my eyes to see if I was just dreaming, _there's no way this can be a real, _I sighed. I felt those same fingers turn to something sharp and a sucking began in the same place. "I wouldn't call you poison. You're more like a drug." I thought I heard as I slipped into the blackness.

I woke up in my own bed and looked around. _How did I get home? _Puzzled, I jumped up and ran to the bathroom. I looked in the mirror and turned my head to see a small red mark, but no cuts, just below my left ear on my neck. _Maybe it was a dream…._

After getting dressed, I headed to work. It would be just like any other day, but all I could think about was what actually could have happened the night before.

~~oo~~

Another few months of trying to find him with no success, and I finally gave up.

Just like every other day, time passed, and Halloween was just around the corner, again. This time I would try something new.

"Alice, let's go in disguise this Halloween," I said to her as we picked out our costumes.

"That's a great idea, and I know the perfect one for you, Bella." She grabbed a few items as she dragged me through the store. I was pushed into the dressing room as she hung the items on the hook.

"Try that on," she ordered. I stepped out for Alice to approve. She looked at me with a puzzled look and held up a finger, "Wait here." She dashed away and was back within seconds. "You just needed a finishing touch," she exclaimed as she held a mask out to me. Her face turned from not sure to her overly excited self instantly. "Perfect, you're gonna knock them dead."

Alice opted for the skin tight Catwoman costume.

Finally, it was Halloween night again. I couldn't wait to get back to Nights End and not have to work the next day. I could stay out all night if I chose to.

All eyes turned toward us as we walked in. We got smiles from the men and sneers from the women. After a couple drinks at the bar it was time to dance. Halestorm's 'I'm not an Angel' started playing, and I was lost to the music. Alice and I were surrounded by men who kept trying to cop a feel, when I heard a low growl come from behind me in the shadows. Somewhere in my mind I knew it was him. I turned to face him and smiled. It looked as if his skin glowed as he stepped into the black lights. In one swift motion his arms circled me and pulled me back to the clubs office. I heard a click as the door was locked.

I wanted to ask why I'd only seen him three times and only on Halloween, but I wasn't about to interrupt what I hoped was going to happen. After the door was locked behind me his hands released my waist, only to move up and cup my breasts, as they heaved from my panting.

The coldness from his hands sent an erotic shiver through me. It also caused my legs to get heavy and a tingling wetness to gather between my thighs. With one hand still massaging my breast, his lips captured mine, forcing them open to gain entrance. Again it felt as if my tongue was cut, but I brushed the feeling aside to taste him as well.

I moaned into his mouth, as his other hand slid down my abdomen and around my ass, he pulled me closer. I could feel his obvious erection hard against my center, teasing me through our clothing.

He lowered himself in front of me as his tongue slid down my neck to my stomach and tore off my costume with his teeth. I could feel his breath on my folds just before his tongue entered me, eliciting another moan. In and out his tongue assaulted me. My legs were lifted and set on his shoulders as I was being pushed back and up along the door. One hand moved to support my ass as the other exchanged places with his tongue. I continued to moan with pleasure as he finger fucked me and sucked on my clit, "So close. Don't stop," I whimpered. My stomach started to tighten, and my walls squeezed his fingers as I exploded around them.

Apparently he wasn't done with me, and I was lowered onto his hardness in one swift thrust. "How did…" was all I could get out before he pulled out and thrust in once more, this time deeper than the last. With deep, quick, hard thrusts, I could feel him start to throb within me, bringing us both to our climax.

Trembling, he set me down to steady my legs. From behind the door, I heard yet another Halestorm song. This time it being, "I get off". Was there a connection between Halloween, Halestorm and Edward Cullen?


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own "Twilight" or any of its characters, Stephenie Meyers is the sole and lucky owner.**

**Disclaimer: All songs listed are copyrighted by: Halestorm 2009 Copyright Atlantic Recording Corp. **

**Rating: M **

_From behind the door I heard yet another Halestorm song this time being "I get off", was there a connection between Halloween, Halestorm and Edward Cullen?_

**Halloween Rendezvous**

**Chapter 2**

Two years and three encounters later and I still didn't know anything about Edward. _I will find out more and this time I won't give up _I told myself as I got dressed and looked into his eyes. "I've been watching you" he said as he led me to the desk chair. "I couldn't contain my longing for you any longer, I needed to be with you again. When I saw those men around you I …" he paused with a pained look across his face. "Why did you leave me those two times?" I asked before he could continue. "I … didn't want to scare or hurt you." _didn't want to scare or hurt me but left me wanting more. _It seemed as if he wanted to say something else but couldn't.

After a few minutes Edward said he had to leave. "Stay, don't disappear again" I pleaded. "I wish I could but I'm almost out of time.". Looking at the clock I realized it was almost midnight. _What are you going to do turn into a pumpkin_ I thought cynically as I turned to face him again but he was gone. "Damn it" I said out loud as I moved to leave the room. The door was still locked. Upon a quick room surveillance there were no other exits _how did he get out and where he go?. _I left the office to go look for Alice, she was still on the dance floor circled by men. "Alice" I yelled over the music to get her attention. When she saw me she came twirling toward where I stood. "You missed a great song Bells, where were you?" she asked out of breath. "I was ... in the office, would you be upset if I left early?". Skeptically she asked "What's going on?" "Nothing I just have some research to do" I said as I left to head home.

First thing I did after walking though the door was turn on my laptop. As it was loading I threw on my jammies and made myself a hot cup of tea. Settling on the couch with my laptop on the table I entered Edward Cullen into my search engine. Four results appeared on the screen, _this should be easier than I thought, _scrolling down I clicked onto the first one. _Well that's not him he's just a kid, _I moved to the next candidate. _This one is a company _I grumbled as my fingers tapped on the keyboard. "Two left" I said out loud to no one. The last two had pictures attached to them, one was the right age but looked nothing like my mystery Edward. The last one had to be him. I got excited as I pulled up the picture, it looked exactly like him down to the green eyes and bronze hair. "Yes I found you" I cheered, then I looked at the profile information. The date of birth said 1801,_ that would make him 208 years old_, _it had to be a typo _I thought to myself. Positive it was wrong I continued to read. The article consisted of three statements. He was engaged to Belladonna Atropos, they were to be married in 1820. Edward disappeared from all social circles in the year 1825 presumed to be dead. There was no death certificate on file.

Most of the information I found online looked more like superstition and fairy tales but I continued to search through the night. As the sun shined through the window I decided to take the rest of the week off. Calling my supervisor I made arrangements to use my vacation time that had been building. It worked out well since business was slow, it wouldn't pick up till around thanksgiving. I wandered around the house cleaning and jotting down random thoughts. When I couldn't find anything else to do I decided to take a hot bubble bath and a get some sleep. When my head hit the pillow my exhaustion took over, I was asleep within seconds. While I slept dreams drifted into my unconscious mind. _Standing beside a 4 foot crumbling stone wall I saw two men walking along the top. I didn't recognize the first man, he was an older man with shoulder length grey hair and a long brown robe. The man walking behind him was without a doubt Edward. His hair swayed from the light wind. He was also clothed in a robe except it was more of a tan color. Following along side the wall I tried to listen to their conversation. "_I'm not good or evil Edward, I just am_" "_I need your help to break this and I don't know how long I have_. _My heart turns darker each day._" he said. They _continued_ to talk. "_I can help you but it will be at a great price_", "_anything_". They maintained their conversation as they walked, their voices drifting to a whisper. _

Trying to hold onto the dream as I woke up I heard music somewhere in the apartment. The song I noticed was Halestorms "Bet U wish U had me back". Forgetting that the alarm was set for four hours I got up to turn it off. Before reaching it a peculiar feeling that I was being watched swept through me. Skimming the room I saw him sitting in my rocking chair in the corner. "How did you get in here?" I asked not really caring about the answer. "I have always been near you Bella.". "What's your full name Edward?" Unbelievable or not I needed to know if he was the same Cullen I found on line. "Edward Mason Cullen." _Is it possible?_ "And how old are you?" Sitting cross legged on the floor in front of him, I waited and listened. "I was born in 1801 and have been caught in limbo ever since 1825, till I found you." he explained. His eyes got a vague expression on them as if he was miles away when he went on. "Only on all hallows eve am I able to shift back into corporeal form, that was the stipulation." "She was taken from me." Confused I asked "who?" "You" he replied matter-of-factly. I didn't even realize he moved till I was swept up into his arms. "You've been lost to me and now that I've found you I wont let you go." "You. Are. My. Belladonna." It couldn't be true but in my heart I knew it was, each encounter with Edward made me feel complete somehow.

As I was laid across the bed Edward whispered into my ear "I've searched for you every day for 184 years. I knew you were the one from the first time I saw you..". Moving to my lips he added "Kindred spirits always find their way back together.". I lifted my arms to encircle him while his sweet breath intoxicated me. When our lips met a flame was ignited within me, I needed him. Again I had that piercing, sucking feeling, "The more of your essence I consume the longer I can stay here with you, although you can only bequeath a little at a time" he said as he pulled away. "You are my life, love and my soul. I will always be with out and soon we will be together forever." "I love you Belladonna".

**A/N ok I know chapter 2 is very vague and I do plan an explanation. Chapter 3 will be Edwards PoV. Please review and tell me what you think. This is my first story ever so any input is appreciated.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own "Twilight" or any of its characters, Stephenie Meyers is the sole and lucky owner.**

**Disclaimer: All songs listed are copyrighted by: Halestorm 2009 Copyright Atlantic Recording Corp. **

**Rating: M **

"_The more of your essence I consume the longer I can stay here with you, although you can only bequeath a little at a time" he said as he pulled away. "You are my life, love and my soul. Soon we will be together forever." "I love you Belladonna"._

**Halloween Rendezvous**

**Chapter 3**

**EPoV**

The year is 1820. My name is Edward Mason Cullen and by all accounts I'm an old man at the age of 18. I had been in two arranged marriages but managed to convince my father that both were wrong. I happened across the most enchanting woman I have ever laid my eyes upon while passing her home, her beauty captured my heart instantly. I'm now engaged to be married to one Belladonna Atropos. She is the heiress to a vast plantation. The wedding date was set for October 31st one month away. Two days prior to the wedding I met the man I would hate for all eternity. His name is Cardain and had attempted numerous times to court Belladonna without any success. He insisted that she would be his one way or another. Confronting him brought about the discovery that he was a vile man who used dark magic.

I was too late to save Belladonna when he took her. Confronting Cardain I was assaulted by what I can only describe as shadows. As they battered my body Cardain mumbled some kind of incantation. In that instant I began to feel evil thoughts crowd my mind. Shaking off the feeling I looked around to discover I was alone, _what's happening to me?_ I wondered. After what happened I couldn't believe Belladonna was gone, _I have to find out what happened but how? _I asked myself. I needed to find someone that could help and the only people I knew of were the monks. After searching for five years I finally I arrived at a small monastery, and a monk that had the knowledge I had been seeking. Going to one of the holy men I questioned him. As we walked along a wall I inquired about his loyalty to goodness. _"_I'm not good or evil Edward, I just am_" _he said. _"_I need your help to break this and I don't know how long I have_. _My heart turns darker each day._" _I said. "I can help you but it will be at a great price_", "_anything_" _I replied without hesitation. We spoke for what seemed hours when I finally pieced everything together. Her body was sacrificed and her was soul condemned to wander through time till the new millennium. Back at the monastery the monk instructed me to sit and relax while he gathered incense and a few odds and ends. "Now Edward all I can do is set your soul to search for her, but you will only be able to take on a true form on all hallows eve. In all living things there is a life force that sustains, this is what you will need to draw from her to remain solid. It may take a few encounters to fully restore you as long as you only take what her soul can spare." he explained. With that he began his own prayer, "walk the earth day and night, sense nothing of dark or light. Till the love that lives grants you sight and eternal love takes flight". After he was finished I felt myself begin to fade but still had an awareness of everything around me.

For 175 years I lived in and out of existence. When the new millennium came to pass I began to keep my form during the month of October, why I'm not really sure. This Halloween was different from any others I experienced, there was some force that seemed to be energizing me. I sat in the darkest corner of Nights End and watched all the patrons, never speaking to anyone. As I listened to the music stream through the room I smelled the sweet ambrosia of my Belladonna. Looking up I caught the eyes of my world and grinned. She blushed and looked down but not before it sparked my soul. _I've found her but will she feel and remember? _I worried and moved not wanting her to see me again just yet. The need to consume all of her essence began to over power me and I crept behind her circling my arms around her waist and pulled her back to the corner I had been in. "Don't turn around" I told her, running my tongue along her neck I continued to whisper "you taste better than you smell". When she asked me what I wanted I couldn't help but reply "your innocence" without even knowing why.

Another year passed before I was able to feel her again. The next Halloween she returned to the same club as the previous year. This time I planned on taking what I needed to stay with her awhile longer. Not wanting anyone to see me I carefully followed her to her car as she was leaving. I knew she heard my footsteps as I approached so when she got into the car I phased into the backseat. She started the car, turned up the heater and turned on the radio. When I heard the song she stopped at another powerful need over came me like last time, something about the music was stirring a hunger within me. After she leaned back and closed her eyes I moved bedside her only to reach out and caress her neck. Not wanting her to scream out when she opened her mouth I crashed my lips to hers. _Control _I thought to myself as her hands reached for me. Deepening the kiss I tasted more of her life force, I moaned and pulled away to look at her. _I need more_ I growled. My fingernail scratched her neck and I moved in to devour more of what I craved. As the life force began to diminish I pulled away saying "I wouldn't call you poison your more like a drug". Taking her to her home and placing her gently on the bed I left with only a red mark showing where I had fed.

I could feel myself beginning to keep my form longer but didn't want to chance staying too long, the desire to fill myself with her was to powerful. The next Halloween I vowed everything would be revealed but that vow was broken when I saw her enter the club. She came in wearing barely nothing at all. All the men were crowding her and I couldn't help the possessive growl that escaped me. As she turned and our eyes locked I was drawn to her, she smiled at me and I walked toward her. I must have looked like a ghost from the lights because I was still partly corporal. In one quick motion I encircled her and pulled her to the office behind me and locked the door. I couldn't help myself I needed to feel every inch of her before I tasted more. Reaching my hand up to cup her breast I felt her shiver and captured her lips with mine forcing them open. Moaning into my mouth I moved my other hand across her abdomen and around to her ass to grip her closer. Wanting to taste her fully I lowered trailing my tongue along her neck and stomach, when I reached the lace of her skirt I ripped it off with my teeth. Catching my breath and smelling her, _oh god_ _I need her, _I thought as she moaned.I darted into her and she tasted amazing. Knowing she wouldn't be able to stand I pulled her legs onto my shoulders and lifted her along the door as I continued my assault on her clit. While one hand supported her I exchanged my tongue with my free hand fingers and sucked on her supple clit. "So close. don't stop" she whimpered as her walls tightened around my fingers. I continued to please her as she came down from her high, lowering her onto my hard erection I entered her in one swift thrust. I was getting off so good with the deep plunge, quickening the thrusts I reached my climax and exploded with her at the same time. Setting her gently down I held her till her legs could.

I led her to the chair as I spoke "I've been watching you", "I couldn't contain my longing for you any longer, I needed to be with you again. When I saw those men around you I …" I paused and she spoke before I could continue. "Why did you leave me those two times?" she pleaded, "I … didn't want to scare or hurt you." _will you understand if I explain? _I didn't think she would so I stopped. "I have to go" I stated, "Stay, don't disappear again" she pleaded again. "I wish I could but I'm almost out of time.". As she turned to look at the clock I phased out. In my spiritual form I trailed her and spied everything she did. She knew there was something strange about me as she looked up information on her laptop. After she slept for awhile I decided it was time to explain everything, and tell her who she actually was. Just as I was about to wake her the clock started playing music, I moved back into the corner and sat down in the rocking chair there. She could feel my presence and looked around till she saw me, "How did you get in here?" she asked. "I have always been near you Bella." I told her without moving. "What's your full name Edward?" "Edward Mason Cullen." I said watching her face turn to a knowing look. "And how old are you?" she asked as she sat on the floor in front of me. I revealed myself to her, "I was born in 1801 and have been caught in limbo ever since 1825, till I found you.". I was pulled back to my memories as I continued, "Only on all hallows eve am I able to shift back into corporeal form, that was the stipulation." "She was taken from me." "who?" she asked with a perplexed voice, _she still doesn't understand I concluded. "You" I stated as I swept her off the floor. "You've been lost to me and now that I've found you I wont let you go." "You. Are. My. Belladonna.". With a shimmer of understanding she stared at me. _

_Laying her gently onto the bed I whispered into her ear "I've searched for you every day for 184 years. I knew you were the one from the first time I saw you.." Moving around to kiss her I added "Kindred spirits always find their way back together." As she circled her arms around me I leaned down to kiss her and take the last of what I needed. "The more of your essence I consume the longer I can stay here with you, although you can only bequeath a little at a time" I told her as I pulled away. "You are my life, love and my soul. Soon we will be together forever." "I love you Belladonna"._


End file.
